Tamaki (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Tamaki Yurine. ]] Tamaki ( ) is a Logicalist associated with the color yellow and the Wisdom attribute. Her covenanters include Xiaolin, "Divine Music" Otohime, Venus, Cure, and Sigma. As the primary yellow-aligned logicalist, Tamaki represents the capabilities of the color yellow, having many abilities that increase the power of all of your members and abilities that increase your members' power during your opponent's turn. Tamaki's exact capabilities vary depending on world, but all tend towards defense. List of Tamaki members Disfia Level 1 *A Little Relaxation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Changing Clothes, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Delicate Smile, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *In a Rush, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *Skilled Writing, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Terrifying Scene, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Awakened Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Awakened Power, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Counter Current Shock, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Establishing the Target, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Monitoring, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Hard Fighting Undersea, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Musical Performance Training, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Summoned by the Ocean, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Surging Lightning, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Dragon's Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Heavenly Dragon's Dignified Lightning Formation, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Power of Bonds, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Dragon Scale, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Smile of Satisfaction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Built Trust, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Laid-Back Tamaki (Logicalist) *Love Saves the World? Tamaki (Logicalist) *Peaceful Day Off, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Rescue Prayer, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Secretly Handed, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Lovely Dress, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Mission of a Logicalist, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Love Heart♥ Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Scarlet Whip Coming Apart, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Lovely Spiral, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Who's the Next Opponent? Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Barrier of Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Noble Ideal, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Evil, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Victory Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Healing at Wave's Edge, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Shipwreck Rescue, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Engineering Research, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Refresh Time, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Shaded Sunlight, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Medical Treatment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *See-Through Trouble, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Trance Complete! Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Suppression Bombardment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Surgical Approach, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *All-Range Shoot, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Life Risking Service, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *White Gown Angel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tamaki support cards Members Level 1 *Achieving Her Goal, Sena (Logicalist) *Persuade with Love, Venus (Foreigner) *Built Trust, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Engineering Research, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Girl that Likes Sweets, Xiaolin (Foreigner) *Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus (Foreigner) *In a Rush, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Machine Nurse, Cure (Foreigner) *Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Healing at Wave's Edge, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Medical Treatment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Heavenly Dragon's Dignified Lightning Formation, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Power of Bonds, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Evil, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tactics *Firm Bond Paradox *Honey Embrace Gallery Tamaki (Design).png|Art Design Tamaki x Venus (Art Design).png|''Tamaki x Venus'' tranced Art Design Category:Tamaki